1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 14 of the present invention, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-228612 discloses a connector 101 with a conductor part composed of an insulating layer formed on one surface of a base material 100, which is a metal plate, and metal plating formed on the insulating layer. This connector 101 is attached to a printed circuit board 102 by mounting a bottom part 100a of the base material 100 on the printed circuit board 102.
However, there has been a room for improvement in the connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-228612 in regard to mounting on the substrate.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector that can be firmly mounted on a substrate.